Unlikely Happenings
by Rexhunter
Summary: Walter is just an ordinary kid living a boring life in a secluded town with his mother and partner Pokemon, Mika. But when he meets a mysterious and sad girl at a secret lake, he takes charge of his destiny.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**A/N: I think I can do a lot better, with a lot of these chapters… So that's exactly what I'll do! Do better!**

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Walter! It's time to get up!"

"Ugh, just fifteen more minutes mom…"

"You said that an hour ago"

I groaned and pushed the covers away; they slid off the bed and onto the soft carpet that covered the floorboards.

Sliding out of bed, I stretched and yawned. Then I walked over to my closet, "Hey Mika, it's time to get up," I said as I opened the closet doors.

There was some yawning from behind me followed by a groggy reply, "Mai"

I pulled my favorite blue T-shirt on along with my black denim jeans.

Just as I was tugging my sneakers on, mom started calling out again "Jeez I'm coming," I shouted back.

Mika jumped onto my shoulder and I left the bedroom, making my way down the hall and into the living area. Where mom was reading a novel I had brought for her birthday a few months ago.

"Mika and I are gonna go for a walk-" I started, but mom cut me off.

"-Not before you do those chores you promised to do last weekend," she said, turning a page.

I rolled my eyes, then walked over to the bench where a sheet of paper sat.

I glanced at the list and groaned as loudly as I could. "Mom, do I really have to take Mrs. Clover's washing back to her house? That's on the other side of town!"

"Yes you do, and I know that." She replied with a giggle.

After snatching the list off the bench, I walked into the laundry and grabbed a basket with Mrs. Clover's washing in it.

"Mai Mai!"

"The quicker we get this done, the sooner we can go." I said, more to myself than to Mika.

I jogged down the path, heading straight for Mrs. Clover's house. I didn't stop to talk to anyone, wanting to just get the jobs over and done with, so I could spend the day with Mika.

As I knocked on the front door of Mrs. Clover's house, I heard some shuffling followed by the sound of a chain running over metal.

Mrs. Clover opened the door and stepped out, "Oh! Walter, thank you for this."

"No problem" I said smiling at the elderly woman, who took her basket of washing from me.

She thanked Mika and me again before returning inside.

I pulled the list out as I moved down the path to the road; only three more things were left.

I had to grab some hard to pronounce medicine from the local chemist, some onions for dinner tonight and moms camera from Mr. Baldwin. I set out for the Baldwin's house first.

I put the onions in the pantry and gave the medicine and camera to mom, who was now reading the novel in the backyard.

"Thanks sweetie, you can go and play now." She said without looking up from her book.

"See ya later mom!" I called out as I ran back through the house and out the front door.

I ran as fast as I could down the road towards the woods, as Mika started to do a strange little dance while he clung onto my shoulder.

I slowed down to a walk once we were out of town and in the woods; I headed along the path to Meta Lake, which was rarely visited by humans.

I had come across the lake a few years ago, but had been caught heading home from there one day by my teacher, Mr. Laww.

He had explained that the lake had been a special place for Pokemon and humans to meet a long time ago, centuries actually. And to have stumbled across the lake was good luck.

Ever since I would come to visit the lake at least once a month, just to relax and watch the wild Pokemon frolic about.

I stopped at an Oran Berry bush, and let Mika eat some lunch. Not hungry myself I watched him swallow a large mouthful of berry.

"I dunno why Mika, but today seems special," I said, Mika stopped eating his Oran Berry and looked at me - a small river of juice ran down his chin.

"Come on, you can eat while I walk." I said - barely suppressing my laughter

I helped him climb up onto my shoulder, and started to walk again. It was about three in the afternoon when we got to the lake, and I was relieved that I could just sit down and rest.

I walked over to a large oak and sat at its base, watching Mika and a Zigzagoon play tag.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. But my lack of sleep had finally decided to catch up with me, my eyes closed and my mind was plunged into darkness…

I felt something tug my hand; I opened my eyes to see what it was. Mika sat in front of me, a look of worry on his face as the light faded.

"Waah! I fell asleep!" I cried out.

Mika leapt back as I scrambled up from the ground and dusted my pants.

I started to walk down the path towards town, but stopped. A girl dressed in Red trousers and a white top with spiky red and white hair was gazing at the tower that rose from the middle of Meta Lake.

I silently walked up behind her, and gazed at the ancient tower myself.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I asked.

She shrieked as she jumped in surprise and landed in the water, her pants absolutely drenched.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," I apologized as I pulled her out of the water.

Her eyes darted back and forth, never looking at me.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Her eyes slowly centered on me, and she nodded.

"That's good! I was kinda worried for a second there" I said scratching the back of my head.

"I'm Walter by the way," I said holding my other hand out. She looked at my hand for a moment then took it in her own.

"I-I… I'm Silata…" she whispered.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you Silata, do you live near here?"

She shook her head.

"Well its too late for you to go home now, I guess mom will let you stay the night… that's if you want to" I offered.

Silata stood there, seemingly confused.

"Come on, we better go before its too dark."

I turned and walked down the path, Mika jumped up onto my shoulder; I turned to check if Silata was coming.

She was sprinting towards me, and tripped mid stride. I reached out and caught her in my arms.

We both sat there for a moment, in complete silence then we burst out laughing.

I helped her back onto her feet and we jogged down the path towards town.

The sun was barely visible over the treetops and the light was so dim I couldn't see the path six meters in front of me.

As I opened the front door I could hear mom shouting as she raced to the door.

"Where have you be-" she stopped mid sentence as she saw Silata behind me. "Oh-Um, hello"

"Mom, Silata doesn't live near here and it's too dark for her to go home… can she stay the night with us?" I asked.

Mom stood there for a moment, thinking hard; I swear you could have seen the cogs grinding away in her head.

Finally she spoke, "It's okay with me, but she'll have to ring her parents to make sure they know."

I nodded and stepped past the threshold, Silata followed suit.

Mika jumped off my shoulder and raced into the kitchen, he must have smelt the soup that was boiling away on the stove.

I picked up the receiver from the station that sat next to the pantry and turned to Silata, "What's your parent's phone number?"

She stared at me, looking completely clueless.

"Do you even have a telephone?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the right.

"Do you even know what a telephone is?" I asked, getting desperate for a response.

Silata shook her head, and I sighed hanging the receiver back up on the wall.

Before mom could come and 'talk' to Silata's parents I pushed her down the hall and into my bedroom. I shut the door behind us and locked it so that mom couldn't interrupt.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked Silata when I was satisfied that we weren't being spied upon.

She looked down at her feet and didn't reply.

I walked over, held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

She squirmed for a moment then stopped. "I-I-I'm," she stammered.

Suddenly she broke into tears, startled I released my grip on her. She fell forward and I caught her in my arms.

"I want my brother!" she sobbed into my chest.

"Your brother? Why are you crying Silata?" I asked, totally confused now.

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "I-I went t-to sleep, a-and when I w-woke up I was h-ere," she sobbed.

Even more confused than before I sat her down on my bed and continued to hold her.

"And m-my body had ch-changed"

"Changed! How?"

She looked at me; her startling Amber eyes cut into mine like lasers. "I wasn't a Latias anymore…"

I turned stone cold, _Latias?_ I thought _She's a Pokemon! But how is that possible?_

I looked at Silata this time taking her in as a single picture and not just detailed fragments.

She did sort of look like the Latias's I had seen in books the red and white hair, wasn't just spiky, she had two large entwined clumps that resembled the ones a Latias had. Her eyes were a give away as well.

"Kids, Dinner's ready!" Mom called out from the kitchen.

"In a minute mom!" I shouted back.

"Quick, before Mika eats it all" she said this time she was in the hall.

I quickly helped Silata dry her tears and rushed to the door, and unlocked it just before mom twisted the handle and opened the door.

"Come on Silata, try some of my soup. It's delicious, I promise." Mom said with a grin.

Silata got up and followed us out to the table, where Mika was draining a bowl.

She served up two bowls and walked into the lounge.

Silata looked at the bowl of soup, confused.

I tapped her on the forearm and showed her the spoon; I dipped it in my bowl and brought it to my lips. I blew on the hot soup and then swallowed it.

Silata seemed to catch on, and grabbed her own spoon.

I watched her carefully all of that night, making sure to help fix any mistake she made.

Finally we were back in my room and I had pulled out the spare mattress, pillows and blankets for Silata.

Mika curled up in his bed and almost immediately fell asleep, but both Silata and I had a bit more trouble.

My mind raced, thinking of what we were going to do tomorrow. Silata couldn't stay here with me for more than two days otherwise mom would get suspicious.

Eventually I drifted off, sleep took over and I thought no more.

I ran down the path, towards Meta Lake. Stopping at the edge of the lake, I leaned over and caught my breath. I couldn't hear the Pokemon anymore.

I cupped my paws together _...Wait paws?_

Lifting 'my' paws up I inspected them; they were blue and had soft fur all over them.

"No!" I whispered, "That's not possible!"

My paws instinctively snapped up and covered my mouth - not only did I have paws, but also my voice had changed.

It was more of a high-pitched squeak now... Groaning I turned my head around and saw 'my' tail which involuntarily wagged.

"Ahhh!" I cried. Frowning I speculated, "I'm a Minun... but I was a human just last night..."

"Walter?"

"Hunh?" I said in surprise twirling around looking for who had called me.

"Walter please, wake up…"


	2. Chapter 2 Human

**A/N: I think I can do a lot better, with a lot of these chapters… So that's exactly what I'll do! Do better!**

Chapter 2: Human

The very next morning…

"Walter… Walter - please wake up!" I begged my new friend.

Groaning he rose up from his bed, rubbing his eyes.

He looked up at me, "I had the most weird dream…I was a Pokemon…"

I didn't find it weird at all; instead I dragged him out of his bed.

"Okay… okay," he mumbled.

"Hey kids, you should both have showers," Walter's mom said from behind the door.

"All right mom" Walter replied with a yawn.

"I have some clothes that Silata can wear since she only has those dirty ones here." His mother continued, "Thank you mom!" Walter called back in an irritated tone.

Walter opened the door, and motioned for me to follow; I stepped out into the hall and was startled as the Minun rushed past.

"Relax its just Mika" Walter said with a laugh as he walked further down the hall.

We stopped at another door, and Walter pushed it open. "Mom says it's polite to let girls go first, so I guess you get to have the first shower." He said looking at the floor.

I looked into the room, it was white everywhere; white floor, roof, walls. I stood there confused.

"What's the matter?" Walter asked, placing his hand on my shoulder gently.

"N-Nothing."

"Well go on, there's towels and soap already in there"

What did they want me to do in this white room exactly? There was a slapping sound from behind me as Walter hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"You don't even know what we mean do you?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes, his eyes were a startling deep shade of blue… a sapphire blue you could say.

I shook my head, and looked down at the floor.

"Erf… I guess I better show you then…" he said before pushing me into the white room.

He shut and locked the door behind us before sitting Mika the Minun on a bench.

"Okay... um, this is kinda awkward for me" Walter said, his cheeks went deep red hue.

"Why is it awkward?" I asked curiously.

"I-erm… well to shower, you need to… uh… undress…" he ended in almost a whisper, gesturing at me.

"Oh… you mean take these off?" I said, tugging at the loose fur that covered my torso.

Walters face went an even deeper shade of red, which brought up a mental image of my real body - Walter slowly nodded.

I started to pull the 'clothing' that covered my torso off, but Walter shrieked.

"Uh-Uh… um, I can't look…" he said, turning away.

I shrugged and took the rest of my clothes off. Walter fumbled around with one hand covering his eyes and the other flailing about like a Magikarp out of water.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" I asked.

"You're a girl!" he hissed as his knee hit the corner of the bench.

"So?"

"So – so - Just get in the shower," he said, his hand was pointing to a box in the corner of the room.

I obediently walked inside, and Walter followed as best he could.

"Now there should be two silver spheres on the wall, one of them has a red ring on it the other has a blue ring on it." He explained.

I looked at the walls and spotted what he was talking about, "Okay Walter, I found them"

"Now turn them to the left until the water is comfortable, you can use that white block sitting on a gray ledge to wash yourself in the water." He continued.

I turned the spheres and water spilled over my body from another silver object above me. I kept turning them until the water was warm.

I spotted the white block called soap and picked it up in my hand, it was slippery when I put it under the water and it dropped out of my hand and onto the floor. I leaned over and retrieved the soap from the floor.

Walter started to talk again, "This is going to be a long day…"

"Why do you say that?" I asked him, rubbing the soap on my arms. A large bubble formed in the hollow of my elbow, it glittered prettily.

I giggled and popped the bubble, and then I continued to wash myself.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to be human so no one asks too many questions…" he said after a few moments of silence.

"Are you done?" he asked suddenly. "Um, yeah" I answered, quite uncertainly.

"Okay wrap that towel around you, please make sure you cover y-your upper chest"

I stepped out of the shower; with the towel wrapped around my body coming up to my arms.

Walter peeked out from under his hand, and sighed in relief. He walked over to the door and unlocked it; pushing it open he let me pass out into the hall.

"Mom should have some clothes for you, she's probably at the dining table reading" Walter said before shutting the door.

I walked back down the hallway, into the dining area where Walter's mom sat at the table.

She put her book down and turned to me, "Ah you're finished, come on" She got up and walked into a room just inside the start of the hallway.

"Here you go honey, they should fit you nicely. I'll wash your clothes for you," she said as she handed some clothes to me.

I waited until Walter's mom shut the door until I dressed myself once more, the clothes weren't as tight fitting as my old ones; but they were still comfortable.

There was a cry from down the hall, "MOM!"

The adult laughed and walked back out into the hallway, I watched as she went into another doorway closing the door behind her.

I made my way down to the white room and walked in. Walter shrieked again, "SILATA!"

"What?" I asked innocently, looking at Walter who had only just managed to whip a towel on before I entered.

"Oh, never mind…" He said as he walked past me, Mika giggled from his perch on Walter's shoulder.

"Oh Walter, you know how I feel about Mika and water. What if he shocks you?" Walter's mom said as she poked her head out of the doorway.

"Come off it, he won't do that and besides I'm going to dry him after I'm dressed."

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, but finally Walter walked out of his room dressed in an emerald green shirt and dark blue shorts.

He ran his hands through his unruly black hair before pulling his cap on.

"Silata and I are going outside," he said as we passed his mother.

"Okay, be good you two" she said waving us away.

Walter shut the door behind us and sighed, "I never want to do that in my lifetime ever again!"

I followed him down to the path; I realized that the town was so much different at day.

"Come on, we're going back to Meta Lake. Maybe there's something there, and if not I need a place to think anyway." Walter said interrupting my thoughts.

We followed the path out into the woods, and traveled up a less beaten track to Meta Lake - the place where all my troubles had started.

Walter walked over to a tree and sat, pulling his cap down over his eyes.

Mika chased after a Pikachu that had ran up and tagged him, I was left standing there not knowing what to do.

I watched the other Pokemon, wishing that I were normal. I sat there for an hour before Walter cried out in triumph.

"The Morphosis Tower! I was told that at the top there is a way to change your body. It's a long shot but at least it's a start." He explained to me.

I looked up at the Transfiguspire that he was pointing to. It was high, and I had never thought of it being hollow.

"But how do we get across to it?" I asked, eyeing the water.

"I'm sure that one of the water Pokemon that live here will help ferry us across if we ask nicely." He replied enthusiastically.

Getting up I brushed the dust off my legs and turned to watch Walter rush over to a sunbathing Wartortle.

After a moment of waving his arms around and speaking to the Pokemon it slid off its rock and into the cool water.

I walked over to the waters edge, and watched as Walter ran out into the water, clutching the Wartortle for support he swam across. When Walter was on the other side the Wartortle came back and waited for me, I reluctantly waded out and swam with the Tortoise Pokemon.

Walter pulled me out, and asked the Wartortle to ferry Mika over. It turned and went back for Mika, quickly returning with the mouse Pokemon and swam away.

Walter turned and started to run his hands along the smooth surface of the spire. As his hands passed over a slightly lighter colored stone, it glowed a vivid aqua. There was a grinding noise and the wall opened up revealing an inky darkness within.

"Are you sure we should do this?" I asked Walter.

"Yup, if it works you can get your old body back and if not at least we tried."

As Walter stepped over the Threshold he cried out, kneeling on the ground he became still, his face hidden by the darkness and his cap.

I shook him, and Mika hopped up and down. Finally he shook his head, and moaned.

"Someone's coming…" he turned and gazed at the sky…


	3. Chapter 3 A Link

Chapter 3: A Link

I watched the sky, the vision still vivid in my mind.

_It blasted through clouds, the wet substance clinging to it's down._

_Oceans, forests and mountains beneath it as it flew over the wondrous Earth._

_It sung a song so beautiful that nothing else mattered in the world except the joy it felt._

_Drawing its wings closer to its body it increased its speed and rushed onwards, eager to reach its destination._

_The Morphosis Tower came into its view just before I was thrust back into my own body._

So vivid was the joy I had felt, I could swear it was my own if I hadn't seen it flying with it's own eyes.

Whatever this other was, it was coming.

Silata brought me out of my reverie, "Walter? What is it?"

I turned my head and looked into those gentle and intelligent amber eyes.

"I don't know… but something's coming"

She tilted her head to the left, she looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

I nodded before returning my gaze to the sky once more, awaiting the other.

The three of us, Mika, Silata and I stood there in silence waiting for this other being.

Then I saw it blast through a cloud leaving a jet stream of crystallized water drops in it's wake.

Its form was surprising as it appeared to have no legs, and its wings weren't what kept it aloft.

I watched in total awe as this majestic creature turned in the sky and headed straight towards us at an incredible speed.

It sang with its beautiful voice and I felt so calm and peaceful.

Silata let out a choked cry from my side, as she followed the flying creature with her eyes.

A new spell of dizziness came over me, and once again I was in the creature's body.

The joy overwhelmed me, so much of it… but I couldn't determine the source.

Then it hit me_, this could be a Latios… and Silata is a Latias… maybe this is Silata's brother?_

It sang joyously and I joined in with my heart, the joy was infectious.

_SILATA!_

The Latios slowed down until it was hovering in front of Silata and they looked at each other.

I saw my body standing not to far away, with a smile on its face.

Silata ran forward, her arms outstretched as she practically screamed "BROTHER!"

They held each other for what seemed like an eon, and I understood why Silata had wanted her brother so much. His love for her was so immense I couldn't even begin to truly comprehend its extent.

When they released each other, the Latios froze, his gaze caught on my body.

And then I felt the energy rushing through his body, it centered in his mouth and I realized what was about to happen just before I was returned to my body.

I looked up at Latios now, with my own eyes. Mika stepped in front of me, his forepaws stretched out as far as they could to his sides in a defensive pose.

"Mi! Minun! Mi min nuuuun!" he said to the Latios.

I cried out "No! Mika, out of the way!" and shoved him to the side, out of the attacks way.

Silata started to step in front of me as Latios loosed his attack. I pushed Silata out of harms way and felt the orb of bright burning energy catch me in the chest.

I rose from the ground, my feet dangling loosely as I rose into the air.

"BROTHER! STOP THIS!" Silata screamed, tugging her brother's arm.

The pain escalated, and I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming. This was a game of endurance now.

An image flashed before my eyes, it was an image of a human collapsing under the ferocious attack of a Latios. And I knew that this Latios intended to crush me.

Mika staggered forward, still partially stunned from his meeting with the dirt, and cried "MAI!" as his paws sparked with electricity.

The attack lessened it's Psychic hold on me… only just enough for me to inhale without screaming.

Latios looked down at Mika, confused. It hummed and crooned, Mika in turn, babbled.

"Brother, please stop hurting Walter! He's my friend!" Silata sobbed, still holding Latios's arm.

Looking down at his distressed sister, Latios released his hold on me. I fell and landed in a heap on the grass patch beneath me.

A sharp pain erupted in my upper right arm, and I squeezed it tightly with my left hand, gasping in pain.

"Walter!" Silata cried before rushing to my side, she helped me up from the ground and I thanked her.

Silata turned to her brother making an angry face "Brother, look what you did! Poor Walter and Mika are hurt because of you!"

Latios recoiled in shock at his sister's anger and dropped about eight centimeters.

"I'll be fine Silata, but look, your brother is here and now everything will be okay," I said through gritted teeth, the pain in my arm was so intense that I swayed left and right.

Silata pouted, getting frustrated "No you are not fine! Bah! You boys always lie about your health"

Latios, against all odds, blushed a deep shade of red.

"Brother, take us back over the water to the shore please" Silata said as she picked up Mika.

Latios nodded, and closed his eyes. A gentle aqua aura outlined his form and I felt my weight leave me behind as he psychically carried us over the lake.

As soon as my feet touched the sand, my weight greeted me with such enthusiasm that I collapsed.

Silata walked off into the trees with deliberation, leaving Latios and me by the shore.

I sat there, wondering what to do. Then a brilliant thought came "Latios? I could see through your eyes and feel what you were feeling as you came here, do you know why?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

Latios gazed down at me; his startling red eyes pierced my blue ones. I felt as if he was trying to see my very soul.

Finally the blue and white dragon sighed, and nodded ever so slightly.

I pushed myself up from the ground. "Can you tell me?"

Latios averted his gaze, and didn't answer me. I felt quite left out then.

Suddenly Silata was at my side, rubbing my sore arm.

"Ack!" I yelped.

"Stay still Walter!" she ordered as she rubbed some sort of mashed up leaf into my skin.

I watched her for a moment before asking, "What is it?"

Silata didn't look up from my arm as she spoke "Brother and I discovered that this helps with psychic inflicted wounds, while we were little"

I nodded, because it was quite true, my arm tingled and the pain was lifting. By the time Silata was finished the pain was almost gone.

"Thanks Silata" I whispered, moving my arm to make sure it was fine.

Suddenly I realized what time it was… the sun was starting to set again.

"Darn! Sorry Silata… it's too late to check out the tower now… tomorrow I promise"

Silata only nodded before embracing her brother again.

"By the way… what's his name?" I asked stepping up behind the two.

They were silent for a few moments before Silata answered "Lio"

I looked into Lio's eyes, and I could see that he was thinking. They reflected our surroundings as he stared off into space.

Once more I had the sensation of being extracted from my body.

I opened my eyes and saw the world as Lio saw it. Reds were much more vivid and greens were slightly dull.

He looked back down at his sister and sent an image of a Latias to her. I examined it closely myself.

Then he spoke using a limited telepathic connection _"Ability?"_

Silata's eyes welled up with tears before she broke their embrace. She ran from the clearing, Mika chasing after her.

"_Lio?" _I asked timidly.

Lio's voice came, strained as it was the message still got through _"W-Wal… Walter?"_

Not being able to talk sucked major time, so I pictured Silata crying and then me running down the path she had taken and finally the town with trainers walking through it.

Gratitude flooded Lio's body, and I knew he would like it if I followed Silata to make sure she didn't get hurt in town.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on a mental image of my body. It was a lot harder than I expected.

I felt all tingly, especially the tips of my fingers and toes.

Slowly opening my eyes to see if I was me again, I tried to move my arm.

It sprang up, as it should normally.

I sighed in relief. At least I knew how to go back to my body if I somehow joined Lio in his head.

I turned and sprinted past Lio, taking the path Silata and Mika had.

"I promise I'll come back when I know she's okay" I called out to Lio as I ran down the path.

I brought my left hand up to my mouth and cupped it so it would amplify my voice "SILATA! SILATA! WAIT UP!"

My heart pounded in rhythm with my feet as I sprinted down the dirt path, the trees and bushes were a green and brown blur.

I spotted Mika ahead; he was jumping up and down pointing down a path that veered off into the trees.

I snatched Mika up from the ground and followed the new path up a hill.

I found Silata sitting on the edge of the cliff crying, tears dropped into her lap and I didn't know what to do for her. I felt terrible, standing there unable to do anything for her.

"Silata?"

"Ohhh, Walter… How do I tell my brother?" She moaned before lapsing into another sob.

I sat next to her, my feet dangling off the cliff and said, "Just tell him. I'm sure he'll understand"

She turned and looked at me, tears streamed out of the corners of her eyes.

"But how do you know? Brother might hate me and leave me here all alone! I don't want to be alone, I need brother!"

I was totally shocked, how could she even think Lio would do such a thing? He loved her so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself for her safety, love like that doesn't come often.

I thought my reply over, carefully wording it before I spoke, "But Silata, I shared his feelings and he loves you more than anything else in the world, he'd understand and he'd stay to help. Lio would never leave you behind"

She looked down, a look of uncertainty on her face.

I reached over and wiped the tears off her cheeks, and smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll always be here for you too! You know that right?"

She looked into my eyes; her lower lip was quivering as she spoke "R-R… Really?"

I helped Silata up from the ground and started to walk back to the lake.

"Of course. I'll never leave you, no matter what"

I walked with her, all the way back to Meta Lake, where Lio was still waiting.

A look of relief came over his face, his eyes softened and he embraced both Silata and me. Mika hopped up on my shoulder and tried to get some attention too.

"Come on, It's late… you should tell him before we go back to my place and tell - tell my mom" I whispered.

Silata pulled herself away from Lio and looked down at her feet.

"Brother… Something happened to me… I went to sleep in our tree and when I woke up, I was in this body… it's not an ability either… I just want-just want you to still love me…" she trailed off.

Lio recoiled in shock, his eyes doubled in size and the muscles in his wings went rigid. Then he noticed Silata's quivering lip and teary eyes and he softened his features once more, his wings relaxed and he dropped two inches towards the ground.

Lio's emotions enveloped me, though I stayed in my body this time. He was hurt and shocked beyond belief, but most of all was the love, it burned brightly among the other emotions like a candle in a dark room.

Lio smiled warmly, and nodded vigorously.

I smiled, if only I had a brother like that.

"Oh brother! I'm so sorry I doubted you!" She hugged Lio again, but briefly.

Shamefully I interrupted their moment "Come on, we gotta get back inside before it's dark… Lio? Could you stay here for tonight until we work out something more… solid?"

Lio nodded and ushered us along the path towards town.

Taking the hint, Silata, Mika and I headed towards home.


	4. Chapter 4 Truths

Chapter 4: Truths

Brother and I are united again, and I felt whole. I had been worried that he would not want to be my brother because of my transformation… but he was still here, and he was going to stay.

My friend, Walter, and I walked back to town.

The street lamps lit up the way for us unlike last time, and I was quite grateful for the small amount of light.

Mika startled me when he started chittering from Walter's shoulder as he pointed at Walter's home.

"Yeah buddy, we're almost home," Walter said calmly.

I licked my fingers out of nervous habit; that, at least, had been one of the things I had kept from my previous body.

Walter must have heard it because he turned to me just at his steel framed gate and said "That's gonna get you discovered you know"

I pulled my hand away from my mouth and nodded. The urge to continue was strong but my will power was stronger.

We passed through the beautiful garden of roses and tulips, it was nothing in comparison to my garden back home, but it was still a calming place to be.

The door burst open, startling me so much that I fell backwards onto the grass as Walter's mother ran out.

"Where on Earth have you been? You had me worried sick! You'll be lucky if I don't ground you for the rest of your childhood! And-" she stopped mid rant when her eyes fell on me.

Walter cringed as she started to shout again "What is Silata still doing here? Shouldn't she be at home? Walter! Answer me this instant!"

"Mom, we all need to talk… please can we go inside first?" Walter whispered to her, he was rubbing his hands together impulsively.

Walter's mother stormed back into the house, mumbling about discipline and lack of respect. We silently followed her in; Mika had his ears pulled straight back.

"Mom?" Walter asked when we were all assembled in the kitchen.

She glared at Walter as if he was a Houndour that had decided to annoy her.

"Silata hasn't got any parents… her brother is… Argh this is so hard to explain!"

I put my hand on Walter's left shoulder.

"Brother is a Latios…" I said as calmly as I could.

Walter's mom seemed dumbstruck, her mouth was agape and she made sounds like a Magikarp out of water.

Finally she seemed to regain her composure and asked "Latios?"

Walter nodded, "And Silata is a Latias… or was one before I found her at Meta Lake. That helps explain both of our strange behaviors"

Walter's mother stood up, and giggled. Of all the things she could have done she giggled.

"Okay, enough games kids, what's your home phone number Silata?"

I felt totally crushed. She didn't believe me… Only Walter and Mika did.

Walter's arm came around my neck and he brought me to his side as he argued, "It's not a game mom, in fact, I have never been so damned serious"

She had been lifting the 'phone' from the box that housed it, but stopped her self as Walter finished.

"You really expect me to believe these obvious lies Walter? You're lucky if I don't ground you from opening your curtains while you're confined to your room"

Walter let out a frustrated cry and slammed his fist into the table, shattering the plate that had been resting there.

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" He roared at his mother.

She raised her voice to match his and I had to cover my sensitive ears from the racket.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG MAN!"

"I'M BEING SERIOUS AND I WANT TO DO SOMETHING GOOD WITH MY LIFE AND YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE ME! I HATE YOU!" Walter screamed before running from the house into the dark street.

I was so stunned, he had never seemed like he could get so angry… it was scary.

"What have I done?" Walter's mother moaned from the kitchen.

She held her head in her hands and sobbed. I felt a sudden urge to comfort her, but Walter needed me more than she did.

I ran out of the house, leaving Mika behind to deal with Walter's mother.

The lamps illuminated the dark street, casting eerie shadows on the brick fences and the footpaths.

I saw Walter running into the woods, so I took off at a trot, not being too confident in my locomotion skills quite yet.

I reached the edge of the woods and peered into the darkness, I couldn't see Walter but he had left a trail I could follow, bushes sticks and almost anything on the ground had been broken as he ran in.

Stepping into the shadows of the Tree's I began searching for Walter. I spent more than an hour tracking him down but I finally found him sitting in the ruins of an old stone human town.

Tears streamed down my friends face as he cried.

"Walter?"

He didn't respond, only kept crying.

I stepped up beside him and sat on the ground.

After a few more minutes of sobbing he wiped his eyes and looked at me, tears glistened in the moonlight as he spoke.

"I thought she'd believe me… and now even she has tossed me aside"

I grabbed his hand and held it firmly.

"You tried Walter, that's what matters"

He shook his head; tears pattered the ground and my clothes.

"I failed, I can't even help myself let alone you…"

"Don't say that, it was you after all, that took me in, it was you that offered me a safe place to stay, and you offered your friendship to me. Walter you are a very special human, I've not met many before but I am sure there are very few people who would be happy to believe and help me"

"Really?" Walter asked as his face hardened.

I nodded.

We sat there in the ruins for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a single hour on it's own.

Walter and I talked about this and that, and I revealed parts of my past to him. I trusted him so much that I didn't feel as if I had to hide anything from him.

Walter told me about his father and how the man had left before Walter was born to journey around the world with Pokemon. The man seemed nice, but leaving his only son behind just to pursue a childish dream seemed a terrible mistake to me.

"Silata?" Walter whispered into my ear.

"Yes Walter?"

"What… I mean… How is it as a Pokemon? Is it better to be a Pokemon… or a human?" he asked, keeping his eyes on a tuft of grass in front of his feet.

"I-Well…" I started. _The thing is, what would happen if I told him the truth? How would he react? And would it change his view on things?_

Finally I decided that there should be no more secrets, "Being a Pokemon is-it, has its advantages, and I like being a Latias. Flying is so exhilarating, and everyday brother and I can play or explore."

Walter's eyes glazed over, and I was sure he was imagining it all. And I realized that he didn't have the best of childhoods, I had been so lucky to have my brother there for me since I hatched, but poor Walter had no siblings and only his mother.

Latias and Latios aren't raised by their parents so I can't compare a mother to my brother, but Walter - he never had someone so close to him, no one to completely understand him. His mother did her best, I was sure of that, but she couldn't be a substitute for a brother or sister.

It was then that I knew why we had met. We both had something the other didn't.

I had brother and Walter had courage, he was prepared to go to any lengths for what he wanted to do… I on the other hand was scared of the consequences of failure.

Walter had been there for me most of my time as a human, and now it's time I repaid him.

"When everything is normal… would you like to stay with me and brother for a while?"

I saw a single tear form in the corner of his eye before he tried to conceal it.

"Thank you Silata… that would be wonderful"

We lay there, gazing at the stars for a time before we slowly gave into sleep, the calmness of the deep dreams swallowed me and I was adrift soft clouds and flying once more with my brother. And the dreams slowly changed, and Walter was with me in my garden…


End file.
